User talk:Shadowdemon137/Archives 1
: -- Bermuda (Talk) 15:29, November 22, 2011 Welcome Welcome, didn't expect to find you here, but I'm sure you know me from mlp wiki. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Of course I do Bullet. And I came here because I also like Pokemon, but I don't know how much help I will be. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 18:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if you need any help about how this wiki works or functions feel free to ask me. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 19:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:PokéSpritesXtra changes Looks good to me, you have my support. 20:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:Type That is a sort of cool, but I don't think there is an image for shadow type. Good work though. 22:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good, but you may want to make a forum on it first before you do anything with it. 22:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 0.0 ...the lord of shadows is a brony? AND you're favorite pony is Fluttershy!?! AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew I wasn't the only brony here! Pleased to meet you, Shadowdemon! I am Fawful117, a user on many wikis, including the Mario Wiki! I am a HUGE fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, and a proud brony as well! ...wanna be friends? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 18:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 19:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Bullet Francisco‎#MLP chat moderator rights Please don't send messages that should be sent on another wiki here. This is the Pokémon Wiki not the My Little Pony Wiki. Please keep messages pertaining to the My Little Pony Wiki on the My Little Pony Wiki. Thanks. – Jäzz '' 15:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry Jazzi. He was not responding on the mlp wiki, so I thought the next best thing was to contact him on another wiki. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!]] 15:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::He'll respond when he can. People get busy. – Jäzz '' 15:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see any message notifications on MLP Wiki, but I'll leave my response there. -- 'Bullet Francisco [[User Talk:Bullet Francisco|'My Talk']] 17:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Huh, you're right. My apologies. I thought they had left messages for you. I guess not. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Please! Please! Im really sorry! At least shorten the ban! I will do anything you want if you unban me! RainbowDash28 16:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Template Hm, since the template looks messy in the article, could you start "cleaning" them up? Energy ''X'' 23:09, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. That's actually what I was planning on doing. 23:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::If you are at it, do you think you could clean the templates like this page? And, well, there is the idea of the article layout that could be applied to the Pokémon articles... Energy ''X'' 23:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I tried to fix that template previously and I know what the problem is, I just don't know how to fix it. As for the layout, someone else might have to help me with that since I'm still relatively new to the articles. 23:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I did some tweaks and the basic layout is here. Anyway, it is nice to see someone doing some work on these kind of projects! Energy ''X'' 23:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::So, every page should pretty much follow Bulbasaur in layout and design, correct? 00:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much so, though there are a few sections that are missing. Energy ''X'' 10:35, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Arrangement You know on the wiki,the Pokémon's anime apprearance is very vital.So they should be placed on the upper portion not at the bottom.You are moving them to downward,which is not its place. --Chimferno (talk) 10:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I've only been following what Energy told me, how the forum says it should be and how other pages look. I apologize for any problems. 20:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Apology Sorry Sir to disturb you.You were right at the arrangement of anime section as confirmed by Energy.I apologize you for that.But I just want to ask one thing.Do you really think that anime section should be placed at bottom? Yours Truly,--Chimferno (talk) 08:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know. Different wikis have different layouts and different styles. In all honesty, I would probably say no since it is covering appearances of the Pokemon, but unless needed I'll just stay out of the forum and follow whatever layout is agreed upon. 16:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) PokéDex Hm, I see what you are doing there. Well, could you show me an example of how it may work? Energy ''X'' 23:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Nice work. It can be applied to as a template, but let me talk with some people first. Energy ''X'' 00:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC) GenIIINav Hey if you want to make the GenIVNav, GenVNav, and GenVINav please go ahead and do so. 06:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I will be. I'll probably either do it this weekend or sometime next week. 06:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :You mean adding the Mega Evolutions to the navboxes? Because since they aren't actually new pokemon, just a different form of that pokemon (like Shaymin's Sky Forme) idk if we should include them in the gen VI navbox... 06:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::lol no I just have a ton of tabs open at once and edit them all and it seems like a bot, but what were you asking about the Mega Evolutions? 06:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I was asking for you to avoid adding the template to the Pokemon with Mega Evolutions, but it shouldn't mess with what I'm doing so continue on :) 06:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ohhhh lol I see... I'm done now though. 06:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::But yeah I was just using multiple tabs, not a bot. Though all your edits are spamming my inbox. xD 07:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :lol cool, I'll go and add the navbox to the gen IV pokemon after work tomorrow if I have time after this DnD session... lol maybe the day after tomorrow. 07:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome! I will add it to those pokemon later then. 01:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey can you vote in this discussion of a new idea? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I saw someone wreckıng Mega Evolutıon Category and keep goıng ı want to warn hım ın hıs talkpage Sakuhiko21 (talk) 05:14, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Template Well, I got the protection lowered, so you can change it whatever you needed. Energy ''X'' 21:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Due to your significant edits, I have placed you as this week's commentator on the Faestival of Battles. You can comment here. Enjoy! Energy ''X'' 23:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadowdemon137, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about the Faestivial of Battles. Can you please tell me? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 16:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Need Sprıtes Box for X and Y Sprıtes.... http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pokémon_X_%26_Y_Sprites tnx :) Sakuhiko21 (talk) 02:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Tnx ı wıll start the job later :) Can you make a one sample only of X and Y Sprıtes ınsıde XandY Sprıtes Box .and make ıt as pattern Its my fırstıme ınsertıng sprıtes ın a box tnx :) Sakuhiko21 (talk) 02:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) tnx ıts a bıghelp ı wıll start now :) Sakuhiko21 (talk) 03:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Categories Since you are at it, it would be nice if you'd remove the Category:Kanto Pokémon from the pages (since it is practically the same as Category:Generation I Pokémon). Energy ''X'' 12:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I was unsure about removing the region category, which is why I left it on many pages. I'll remove them from here-on-out. 21:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Star Oh hey cool you're a Star too? A brohoof to you then. 02:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah! :D 22:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Well, the user request has been passed and you have been granted the rollback tools on this wiki. Enjoy! Energy ''X'' 20:33, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Alright! Thank you :) 22:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Forum Hey, can you vote on this forum? Energy ''X'' 23:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shadow greetings i'm Rick i am grateful to meet you in pokemon wiki this wiki is my best and favourite wiki too. Rick M. (talk) 11:02, January 30, 2014 (UTC) . CSS script Uh, I have to tell you I have no knowledge of .css/.js scrpiting (none). However, you could just give the code so I can paste it there. Energy ''X'' 21:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :It has been inserted, although that template should have a simpler code than this... Energy ''X'' 21:28, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Just a thought, please don't mess anything up. >.< If you want to talk to me further, ( I have some knowledge of JS and a more .css knowledge, so I would know better what I'm doing. :P) Template Hm, since you helped out, why don't you decide which next Gen V Pokémon can battle in FOB? You need to decide two pairs to battle, but be aware of those that battled already. Energy ''X'' 21:59, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :How about Watchog and Scrafty versus Escavilier and Accelgor? 01:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Too bad, already found someone. Still, I will ask you, in time, when we make the Gen VI Pokémon battles. Hope you can decide then which ones should be used! Energy ''X'' 08:29, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :For now, you can comment on the battle of Audino and Watchog vs. Emolga and Liepard. Energy ''X'' 08:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) FOB If you are still interested, you can decide which Gen VI Fairy Pokémon can fight a Gen VI non-fairy Pokémon. I give you this decision. Energy ''X'' 21:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Featured User Congratulations! You became a Featured User! :Oh my. Thank you very much! Sorry about the late reply, email seems to not send me messages. 06:45, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Return Ah, you returned. Good to see you, so could you give input on the FINALS of Festival of Battles? Energy ''X'' 23:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Pursuit Thanks for all your help on the Pokemon pages, it's much appreciated. As for the Pursuit article, the wiki merged with the Mystery Dungeon wiki last month, and this messed up some pages. It looks like an admin deleted the page because they only saw the content from the MD wiki, which was a lot smaller and less useful than the original page on our wiki. Anyways, I've restored the page to the last edit from before the merge. Okay, that's kinda tldr, but in case you were wondering, that's why :p --Shockstorm (talk) 03:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :That wasn't tldr at all. Thanks for the clarification. There are probably a couple more pages that could have been deleted due to this like Nightmare, so I'll keep my eye out and let you know. 04:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, looks like Nightmare had useful info at one point. I initially thought it was spam that people kept re-creating, so I deleted it as previous admins had done, and was waiting for someone to make a proper page for it. Now I've looked farther back at the history, so I've restored the valid edits on that page. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:32, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:30, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there I'm a rollback here and I would like to invite you back here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :My apologies Ellis. I've been busy with college, laziness and my own life, so I haven't had much time to actually work on wikia nor the motivation really. Rest assured I haven't moved on from this wiki, far from it. I'm just in a tight place right now and need some time. 17:03, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Template movessettop and movessetmid Hey you've did a lot of editing on the templates movessettop and movessetmid. But there seems to be a bug. When you choose Gen I or II it adds two empty rows to the type column and when you choose Gen V it adds one empty row to the column Category. Do you have any idea how to fix this. Jantje132 (talk) 13:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed that while editing it and sadly, I don't really know how to fix it. I'll look into it and see if I can fix it. There's also the problem of Gen III not having category and I'm looking into fixing that too. 01:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I fixed it somehow. Don't really understand why, but it's fixed. 02:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC)